


绿帽秘书

by shonomaru



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonomaru/pseuds/shonomaru





	绿帽秘书

这家伙在被吻的时候还反应不过来，一直到相叶的舌头搜刮他的齿列才遭到了反抗。大野的手被他握住，只能扭动身体逃脱他的控制。

他的大脑被酒精蒙蔽，自然的使不上劲，这点小小挣扎反而像是增添情趣的动作。相叶搂着他的腰抱到自己腿上。大野的身材瘦小，腰肢纤细的不想个男孩子。相叶触摸到他腰部的皮肤，细腻的让人爱不释手。

大野因为抚摸而一阵颤抖，扒拉着相叶的脖子不知道该怎么做。他虽然比相叶年长，经历的性事却并不丰富。他以跨坐的姿势面对相叶，可以感到他股间的凸起正在膨胀。

“别怕。”相叶的声音低的吓人。他安慰式的亲吻着大野的脖颈，手伸进他最隐秘的部位。前端在他轻柔的抚摸下涔出透明的液体打湿内裤，又被相叶用手指抹去，快感让大野的脸色一片潮红。

“o酱，舒服吗？”他胡乱的点头，已经不知道自己身在何处，只是克制不住的喘息，紧紧的抱着相叶，像是抓住救命的稻草。

他射在自己内裤里，弄得自己和相叶的手都湿哒哒一片。大野几乎没有反抗的跪趴在沙发上高高的昂起屁股，让相叶的手指顺利的滑进去。

他叫的像发情的小母猫，单纯的表达着自己的快乐。相叶有意在他身上留下吻痕，就像是在确认自己的归属权。他射在大野身体里，然后气息不匀的倒在他身上搂抱着他，闻到他愈发浓郁的牛奶香气。

他突然很想知道，那位樱井先生知道这件事情会怎么想。和大学生一度春宵之类的荒唐事情，大概会令那位认真的秘书先生咬牙切齿。

大野的酒还没醒，顺从的被相叶牵着去洗澡。相叶故意没有抱他，而是看着他脚步虚浮的走在地板，精液一点一点的从两腿之间流下来。

这也算是他的恶趣味之一。


End file.
